


The Viktuuri Wingman is very Unconventional

by Kestrealbird



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jealous! Viktor, M/M, My son i love him, Phichit is a lil shit, Set between ep 6 and 7, Yuuri needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Phichit knows that Yuuri and Viktor are very much in love. The problem is that they haven't confessed yet. In all his 20 years of wisdom Phichit decides the best way for them to do this is get Viktor as jealous as he can. Phichit you little shit





	

Phichit and Yuuri had been close friends for a very long time and when Yuuri ha confessed to crushing on Viktor, Phichit had smiled and said "I don't blame you". He had figured that Yuuri was in love with Viktor well before Yuuri had. For the sake of avoiding Yuuri's furious denial he had kept it secret.

And then he started seeing them together. The way Viktor hugged Yuuri and watched him from the across the ice. The way Yuuri got flustered around Viktor and realization started thawing through his oblivious skull.

Still he kept it a secret and kept his teasing to a minimum. Until he got a text.

Just one text that caused his mouth to smile like a cat who just ate the Canary. One text caused the part of his brain dubbed 'The Little Shit' to kick into gear and Phichit thought:

_I wonder how jealous Viktor can get._

_Phichit. I’m in love with Viktor and I don’t know what to do. Please help._

_Leave it to me Yuuri. I’ll sort it out :)_

* * *

 

Phichit knew that Viktor would probably get jealous easily, he just didn't realize how easily.

All he'd done was hug Yuuri as a way of greeting and already Viktor has started clenching his jaw.

Phichit wasn't known for his self-preservation instincts. In fact you could say he burned and buried them whilst still in the womb.

So instead of thinking 'This is probably a bad idea', he instead thought 'This is too easy' and 'I'm gonna have some fun with this'.

"Phichit-kun?" Yuuri sounded concerned and Phichit realized he'd been staring into the distance.

"Hm? Oh don't worry. Just thinking," he said with a grin. Yuuri looked more worried.

 _Geez have some faith,_ Phichit thought.

"Oh right! I've already set up rooms for us," and it was so satisfying seeing Viktor's eyes widen like that, "Unfortunately I only managed to get two rooms...."He trailed off and watched as Yuuri went from confused to four different shades of red in two seconds.

 _Wonder who he was thinking about,_ Phichit mused.

Viktor had stiffened up and his eyes narrowed at Phichit. What great instincts.

"So if you want to share with me Yuuri-"

"I'll share with you." Viktor abruptly cut him off. "We wouldn't want you and Yuuri staying up all night and getting tired tomorrow."

Phichit's smile grew. _Perfect_

* * *

 

"...and Ciao-Ciao was so pissed that the food was cold he refused to leave until he got a refund! Can you believe that?"

"Ah ha ha ha, it's nice to know that Celestino-san hasn't changed."

Phichit leaned over the table, so lose to Yuuri they were practically nose to nose, and beamed.

"Right!? He's so stubborn and carefree."

Yuuri looked at Viktor as if to say "so is he" and Phichit couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Yuuri was so adorably confused.

"You and Viktor are really close right? I mean from what you've told me he's definitely affectionate."

Yuuri frowned.

"Phichit," he warned, "don't start getting any ideas."

With all the innocence of a fox holding a neon sign with "I'm guilty" on it, Phichit cocked his head to the side.

"But if I don't do something you'll never confess right?"

It was truly amazing how high Yuuri could jump and how fast all the blood could rush to his face.

"Phichit!" Wow. He sounded almost scandalized.

With a shrug Phichit replied, "What? I'm only being the bestest friend you could ever ask for."

"That's not even a word."

"I'll have you know that 'friend' is most definitely a word."

Given that Yuuri had gone from 'about to slam his head onto the table' to 'standing up with a rushed of excuse of getting food', Phichit could only guess who had come to stand behind him.

"Yuuri, can you see if they have any crabs left?"

There was a mumbled reply directed to Viktor that Phichit was only half listening to.

He looked up at Viktor's smiling face. Even if he could fool everyone else here, Yuuri had told Phichit practically everything and he could see that the smile was forced. Yuuri had it bad if Phichit could see through a mask just form what he'd heard.

Viktor sat in front of Phichit, placed his elbows on the table, interlocked his fingers and rested his head on them. Phichit leant against his hand.

The waitress who'd been coming to their table quickly decided to go elsewhere.

"I hear you and Yuuri are really close."

"Yeah. We trained under Ciao-Ciao together."

"Ciao-Ciao?"

"Celestino."

"Ah. Did you ever share a room?" Viktor tried to feign disinterest.

"Sometimes. I taught basic Thai."

"Oh? What a coincidence. I've been teaching him Russian." Viktor beamed.

_So it's a competition huh?_

Phichit may be doing this to help Yuuri get a boyfriend, but all Ice Skaters had some level of competiveness in them. Phichit was not going to lose here.

"We always hugged eachother as a greeting." He clapped his hands together as he said this.

"Me and Yuuri hug eachother often~" Viktor all but sang.

"He used to comb my hair a lot."

"Yuuri lets me style _his_ hair"

...Okay. That one stung a little.

"We've done pair skating before." It wasn't a complete lie. They'd skated together just not done a routine together. It still technically counted though.

Besides, seeing Viktor flinch was oddly satisfying.

"I'm back-What are you two doing?" Yuuri asked.

Realizing that they had leant so close they were literally butting heads, Phichit and Viktor quickly leant back and nonchalantly replied:

"Just getting to know eachother a little better~~"

Yuuri looked unconvinced as he warily glanced at Viktor and then gave Phichit an accusatory look.

Phichit placed a hand on his heart in offense.

Viktor stuck his tongue out.

"Okayyy." Yuuri said. "I got the crab dishes you like Viktor."

Immediately Viktor's demeanour changed to excitement and he quickly dug in.

Phichit watched as Yuuri fussed over Viktor and saw that Viktor was so obviously in love it was almost disgusting to look at.

On an absolute whim Phichit stood up and placed his hands under Yuuri's shirt.

"Yuuri," he whined, "I'm cold and you're really warm. Heat me up please?"

Yuuri nearly shrieked at the touch. Phichit really was cold and this way he could kill two birds with one stone.

"That doesnt' meant you should out your hands up my shirt without permission," Yuuri hissed.

Instead of freezing up like Phichit thought he would, Viktor stuck his hands up Yuuri's shirt and subtly knocked Phichit's away. Taking the hint Phichit backed off.

"He's right Yuuri. It's cold and you're really warm."

Unlike with him, Yuuri simply sighed at Viktor and told him he should've worn more layers.

"But Yuuri I'm Russian. I didn't think I'd be affected by it," Viktor replied.

"Just because you're used to it doesnt mean you wont be affected by it," Yuuri scolded.

Seeing them acting so lovey dovey was honestly too much even for Phichit.

"You an warm eachother up in your room later remember?" Phichit said.

"What? But Viktor is-" Phichit cut Yuuri off.

"Actually he said he'd be sharing with you."

"He did?"

"I did?"

It really was satisfying being able to one-up Viktor like this.

"Yep! It's getting late so you two should probably get to bed. We have a competition tomorrow. See you on the Ice Yuri."

Phichit waved a hand over his shoulder as he left and distantly heard Yuuri say, "yeah. Right. Okay."

If Phichit saw the two of them holding hands the next morning he decided not to mention it and instead made a bet with Celestino.

"I say they kiss before the first program."

"Nah. Give it an hour after the Free Skate."

Phichit grinned. "You're on."

Unfortunately they both lost the best and Ciao-Ciao insisted that since his time was closest Phichit owed him a meal.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love my son Phichit. I needed to distract myself from the heartache of what might happen to Makkachin.


End file.
